<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To bet or not to bet by Frufrusc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390356">To bet or not to bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frufrusc/pseuds/Frufrusc'>Frufrusc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inner Circle - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frufrusc/pseuds/Frufrusc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Inner Circle gets into a bet, boys against girls. If the three females can manage to complete a month of training in the Illyrian camps, Cauldron saves the batboys. </p><p>Set post ACOWAR, all the characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Cassian/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Cassian/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron &amp; Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Inner Circle - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To bet or not to bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another bottle of wine was opened as Feyre watched her family scream over the discussion that had taken their full attention and passion over their interrogative if lasagna could be considered a cake.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>It has layers </span><em><span>and</span></em><span> filling. – Cassian emphasized, desperation coating his voice.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Cakes are sweet, what you are saying makes no sense. – Mor continued.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Boy, you make no sense.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Amren looked like she'd had enough while she swirled her glass of wine on one hand, eyes half closed. Feyre bit her lips while she turned to his mate. Rhys was just shaking his head, serving the rest of the glasses and handing them to everyone.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's right though</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He is absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight went on for about twenty more minutes where different types of desserts and preparations that implied pilling were brought up to a thorough examination, but consensus had gone to hell for the night. Eventually, the competitive spirits of Cassian and Mor lit up needing to prove some kind of triumph.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>I have definitely killed more guys than you have Morrigan.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>You are confusing your need to claim every kill with actual efficiency. – Both of their tones are slightly louder than necessary.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I´m general of the Night Court´s army, I´ll kick your ass any day Morrigan, not that I already have.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh yeah? You want to bet?</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Cassian's eyes went bright with the challenge as he stood straight pondering what to throw at her. The room filled with Amren, Rhys and Azriel´s sights looking like this had happened more than a couple of times in the last centuries. Feyre, on the other hand, had her full attention on the pair, a bottle in her hand from which she now drank directly and an expression of awe in her face. Rhysand couldn't help the chuckle that escape his lips as he scanned her expression, making a mental note to show her the memory the next morning, when she would most certainly be grumbling at the migraine that would take upon her.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>I bet twenty golden coins.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Make it thirty.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Forty.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>How is this not just embezzling me? – Rhysand swept in with a frown and Feyre´s chuckle made him grin despite her third and his general´s detachment of money´s meaning.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Fine. – Mor cut him. – I bet we girls are just as taught as you, batboys think you are.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Uh, no we are not. – A drunk Feyre murmured from the couch.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Wait a second, how is it that your stupid bet is now are own? – Amren almost spat.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh, come on Amren, are you scared that with your newly Fae child body form you won't be able to take on the challenge?</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I would be very careful with what you are saying, you gigantic baby.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>C´mon Amren, C´mon, C´mon. – Cassian said as he started to jump around her up and down, every time closer to the incredibly irritated female. Until Amren decided she'd had enough and with a swift movement, still holding her glass of wine in her right hand, stretched her foot so quickly Cassian didn't even have a chance to see it before it was buried in his gut.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>He fell to the floor with a choked sound as the rest of the group lifted their glasses to their faces and smiled satisfied at the scene.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Nice move. – He approved out of breath.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I bet the three of us can make more push-ups than the rest of you. – Mor continued.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>No, we can´t. – Feyre seconded.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh Mor .- Cassian said as he raised from the floor .- We are Illyrian males, we were bred and trained for the battle, our bodies –</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Fine, I bet we can do a full month training in the Illyrian camps, no giving up.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Feyre let a loud snort out of her at the ridiculous thought.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Done.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Done. – She answered.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Morrigan. – Feyre let out a scream as Amren´s protests were heard on the background. Rhysand and Azriel had found common ground on the farthest wall of the room trying to keep their laughs to a minimum as they registered the scene.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>What are we betting?</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>You know – The male said. – Why don't we spice it up? The winner can have whatever they demand of the other group, meaning you three will have to do anything we ask for once you lose.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh I'm going to dress you up in the dirtiest lingerie I can possibly find and make you walk over the entire Velaris, Cassian.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>The male just gave her a cocky grin.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Careful with what you wish for Mor.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>At the other side of the room giggles came from the dark.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>There is no way they can do that.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>No at all. – They said as quiet as they could.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>But as it turned out, both of the males had been drinking as long as the rest of them, so their understanding of quiet was nothing farthest from the truth. Three delicate faces turned around to them, fire gleaming in their eyes.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh, you my friends, are fucked. – Cassian barked from the other side of the room with a grin from ear to ear.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>So you don't think I can do it? – Feyre asked with a raised brow. Rhysand decided to play this in his favor, after all, the worst that could happen would be to have a very tired, very pissed Feyre for a month. And the thought of the other two females of his circle covered in sweat and mud, as much as he knew they could do it, would be a memory he´d treasure forever. Rhysand gave her a cocky grin and a look towards his brother told him he had reached the same conclusion, so they took the bait upon themselves.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>It's not I don’t think you can darling, it's just… Illyrians are really tough people.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh please, you are savages. -Amren cut in.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Then you shouldn't have a problem with it.- Cassian pressured.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>We´ll do it. – Mor sealed.</span></p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhysand heard over Feyre´s weakened walls and hid a smile. Amren shrugged and Morrigan gave them a winning smile as more wine was summoned from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A week later the six of them were standing in front of the camp, the males wearing triumphant smiles as they looked upon their companions. Amren almost hissed in response, not entirely sure of how she´d ended up in this while Feyre seemed to be giving herself courage and wondering what sort of training would be the one the Illyrians seemed appropriated for their first day. Morrigan was the only one who returned a fierce grin and led the way towards the cabin that had watched their friends grow and would now serve as a home for all of them during the bet.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>So who will be the first one to yield, ladies?</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh, shut up Cassian. -One of the girls snapped.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>They were already dressed to start training, Rhysand had explained the camp was organized by days, switching between ones focused on strength, skills and stamina. They had arrived at the beginning of the week so strength would be the first thing they´d be tested and Feyre, being the only one who had wings, would be also trained on flying at some point of their visit.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The females left the house duty to the guys, who would be in charge of the accommodations and food for the rest of the month as well as the meetings that needed to be attended. They reached the training area, Feyre completely determined to present herself with as most dignity as possible expected of the High Lady of the Night Court, especially since they would be training with the rest of the females of the program and it would be a great opportunity to demonstrate their place as fighters and warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You just have to survive. Ideally with some grace.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She had faced Amarantha, Cauldron boil her, how hard could this be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her answer came before she expected as Devlon appeared and without so much as a nod began giving the instructions for the day.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>We´ll start with some warming exercises as always, for the new ones – he said contemptuously. – three hundred of each will do.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Amren and Morrigan seemed to hold back a huff, this would be hard enough without adding punishment they knew the male wanted to give them for even daring. So, as the winged girls started to lay onto the floor the three of them obediently followed and started with push-ups. By the time they had done them and we're halfway off the set of climbers they were panting so hard it was like shards of glass were clinging to their throats.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>It's fine. -Mor started.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Don´t you dare Morrigan, if you even try to cheer me up I´ll go for your eyeballs. -Fayre said, fighting for her arms not to drop her dead over the ground. Amren just grunted her agreement.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>So they continued until their muscles were begging to give in and Devlon commanded them to a stop.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Get up, we're heading to the mountain, you have two minutes to drink some water and be ready.</span></p><p>
  <span> P</span>
  <span>eople started moving around them while the three of them looked at each other with a blink. Feyre was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p><span> -</span> <span>What does he mean? What mountain?</span></p><p>
  
  <span>One of the females passing next to them stopped with sympathy and pointed east.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Is a test of strength, we have to climb the mountain without any help of our wings, but since you don't have them to rely on I wouldn't worry about it. – And with a wink that meant to be reassuring she continued her way to the skin water bags.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>The women shared a look as Mor claimed</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>She said not to worry about it.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>And with a sight Feyre and Amren led the way at the rear of the group heading to their next task. Once there they discovered, as they´d suspected, there was indeed plenty to worry about. The mountain stretched height enough for them not to be able to see where it ended even with their heads facing upward and with no more than a growl from Devlon the group started to approach the edge of it looking for the best place to start their climbing. No cord, no chalk, no help of any kind for the mission ahead of them. But they wouldn't really need it if they could just fly in case things went badly. Mor made face and shrugged as she moved to the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Feyre almost cried at the sight of the cabin by the end of the day. She dragged her carcass towards the door and managed only a couple of steps before completely collapsing into the floor.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>I remember that. – Cassian's voice filled the space.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Darling? – An equally amused and worried Rhysand came into view.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Next time you have an idea Morrigan, remember me to kill you. – Amren had reached the house right after her and grunted to Azriel, who silently leaped off the chair next to the door, where the tiny Fae almost fell to.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>It was fine. – She defended herself. – Just a couple of scratches, by the end of the month we may as well be known as the powerpuff girls.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Can someone remember Cassian to give her hell for as long as we live? – Feyre grumbled still on the floor.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>You can end your suffering you know? -Cassian said with a broad smile.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Three groans answered him and he raised his hands in defense. Mor dropped over the couch and frown at the mud covering every inch of her body, her nails were broken to bits and blood lost its track mixing with the tiny stones embedded in her hands.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>I need a bath, and sleep, but Cauldron I'm starving.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I need holidays. – Amren simply answered. – Boy I don´t get paid enough for this. – She frowned at Rhysand.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>You have the amount of jewelry some dragons take pride in defending Amren.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Dinner will be served in a couple of minutes. – Azriel said before they could get into another fight.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>Darling, should I make you a plate or do you feel like sitting at the table?</span></p><p>
  
  <span>They waited for an answer, but after a few seconds Feyre´s small snorts were the only thing that came back.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>I remember that too. – Cassian's grin remained intact.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next day the girls started their breakfast trying to rebuild their morale. In silence. Every muscle in their body ached, some of them they didn't even know existed until now. It was skills day and their hope for it being even slightly easier than the tasks from the day before were a silent prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When they were done the males took their plates to start washing as the three of them headed for another day of training.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Have a good day. – Cassian screamed from the doorframe. – Remember to stay hydrated. – He said as he shook a kitchen handkerchief.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>When they bite you don't come crying to me. -Rhysands voice could be heard from the house.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>The day started with the same kind of exercises and stretches as the day before, now difficulted by the pain lashing their body, though this time what followed made them relax ever so slightly. They were divided into smaller groups and assigned to different skills; archery, knife throwing and trap making. By the end of the day, they would have to complete the whole circuit through the different set of abilities. A wave of relief washed over Feyre as she´d finally have some kind of idea about what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The three of them were assigned to the same group, probably to concentrate the instructor’s irritation solely on one of them instead of having to face it continuously throughout the day. Archery was the first task in their training.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Let's see what you can do, CurseBreaker. – Said Devlon as he watched her taking over a bow. Mor hissed in warning, Rhysand would fight the Lord for the defiance in his tone but she just gave him a wicked smile that expelled a lot more confidence than what she actually felt.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Three targets were laid on the fields, the first one was an easy shot, the second was designed to test her aim and the third one was more than a considerable distance away, meant only for advanced archers and even then it required to be completely calmed, steady. Feyre had no doubt they were expecting for her to fail. The females on the other hand, were almost beaming with excitement and the scent of anxiousness filled her nostrils while they hoped she would shut up the instructors. A High Lady, it meant something to them, she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So Feyre made her breath as stable as she could while she nocked an arrow and squared her shoulders. She shot and the arrow went straight to the bullseye, she smiled and heard Mor cheering.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>You got it girl. – She hadn't really used a bow since she first came to Prythian and faced the Naga, and it felt like claiming a part of her she no longer wanted to recoil from.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>She walked towards the second target and shot, it found it´s mark again and she allowed herself half a smirk. Feyre moved towards the final target and held her breath, she took longer aiming for her mark now, stopped to feel the gentle kiss of the wind, waited to grow accustomed to the steady beat of her heart and straightened her arrow one last time before she let go. The seconds felt like minutes as the arrow lost itself in the distance and traveled until it was buried deep in the wood. Straight to the bullseye. Cheers broke around her and she smiled as Devlon gave her a knowing nod in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Feyre felt her own satisfaction filling her chest and something more, a torrent of pride hitting her from the other side of the bond.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Busybody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She sent, but smiled, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The turn of the rest came next, Devlon assigning Feyre to help the ones that seemed more troubled with the equipment. Amren, they´d discovered, was not that gifted with archery which did nothing to improve her humor as the arrows kept missing their marks. Feyre tried over and over to explain where she was failing to position herself, even going as far as standing behind her and moving her arms to hold the bow.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>… So you hold it like that, arm a bit lower and now you- The breath was knocked out of her as Amren pulled her arm back and sent it straight towards Feyre´s diaphragm.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Mor widened her eyes and bit her lips trying to contain a laugh as Amren looked in horror and her temper only worsened. Knife throwing didn´t get any better as the small Fae seemed to have decided distant attacks were “stupid anyway” and lightly cheered when they decided to make a trap for a dummy baptized as Cassian.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>When is the fighting going to start? – Mor huffed at the end of the day. -  I feel deceived, I thought there was going to be a lot more blood and swords given how much those three like to show off. Cauldron I'd pay good money to see Cassian untie a double fisherman knot.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>We can always make him try. – Feyre said and her two friends turned to look at her like she´d said Rhys was going to triple their pay for the rest of the year.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>So they started to plan their hunt for the Illyrian general. As the week stretched and kicked the females butts to no end enduring crawling through mud, swimming in frozen waters and running until they almost spat a lung out, all which made Amren dangerously close to go for Cassian's throat every night when they arrived covered in sweat and he started annoying the shit out of them. Rhysand and Azriel on the other hand, conformed with watching them try first hand the training they so much rejoiced in mocking and waited for them with closed lips and bowls of warm soup for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Five days into their arrival the three women decided it was time. It was almost twilight when the six of them were chatting in the living room and Mor seemed to be struck by an idea.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Let's show them what we've learned, I think the batboys here would like a demonstration of our not- so- hard- we -are – kicking- ass- training.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Feyre made a doubting sound and Amren narrowed her eyes into the blondes direction.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Let's remember what happened the last time you had a proposition Morrigan.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I think it's actually clever. – Rhysand shrugged. – Maybe we can give you some advice on how to surprise Devlon tomorrow, Mother knows it´s not an easy task.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Cassian opened his mouth, most probably to start picking on a fight, when Azriel smoothly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside. The rest of them shared a grateful smile and followed behind. They started by showing some of the simulated fighting movements they had learned the past two days while the males kept nodding and correcting some minor positions here and there. Once they were fully immersed in the training, the three girls pulled out a bunch of ropes and complained about the absurd number of knots they had to learn, so each one picked a partner and started to practice near the trees where it should hang. Rhys and Feyre were chuckling and blushing all over the place as they started to work, Azriel and Amren moved silently and efficiently all while Mor and Cassian were mostly picking at each other as their hands worked over the rope. When they were finally over, Feyre leaned over to dissect the result of every group and turned to the males.  </span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>So you are the experts, which one is better?</span></p><p>
  
  <span>They came closer to their work and examined it with critique eyes. The females moved so swiftly their partners only noticed what they were doing once it was all over, a punch over their backs, a quick movement of their feet and the rope was closed over the guys heels. Their face was perplexed while one more movement of their hands had the rope forced their feet off the ground and turned them upside down, hanging from the trees.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Well that's better.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>It makes you feel closer to your winged friends doesn’t it?</span></p><p>
  
  <span>They barked a laugh as they gave them their backs and started to walk towards the cabin.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh I´m going to murder you Morrigan. – Cassian shouted.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I´d like to see you try. – Morrigan said with a smile. – If you remember your training it's actually quite easy to break free, my dear.</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>I didn't see this coming, I´ll give them that.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>Feyre heard him say to their mate and friends.</span>
</p><p><span>-</span> <span>Oh shut up, we were nice, this is his fault. – Answered Rhys as Azriel quietly said to himself</span></p><p><span>-</span> <span>It's going to be a hell of a long month.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can lasagnas be considered a type of cake? Who do you think is going to win?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>